Forbidden love
by KnownLucifer
Summary: One-shot. Shizuo and Izaya were ones enemies now their... LOVERS!


It was a quiet evening. Too quiet for Izaya's tastes.. He walked through the street, hands in pocket and just wondering about what he were supposed to do to make the time fly. ''... Hmmmmm~ What should I do this evening then~ ? I could try finding some Dollars to mess with, but... ''he sighed as he continued to walk. When he suddenly came up with an idea... ''Maybe Shizou were somewhere nearby~~ ?" Shizuo sat on a bench in the park just to relax. No izaya and no trouble. Izaya walked around to see if he could manage to find the other and looked at all the places he could think of until he headed towards the park and smirked when he saw the person he was looking for sitting there. "Shiiiizhooouu~~~!"

"Damn I spoke to soon." Shizuo groaned and made it so it looked like he was asleep.

As Izaya got closer he could see the other.. Sleeping ? He blinked and got a stick he began poking Shizou's cheek with. "Wakie wake~ !"

Shizuo slapped the stick away. "What?" Shizuo was a little irritated because he couldn't spend his day one peace.

A smirk formed onto Izaya's face as he got a little closer. "I'm bored~ Amuse me~ !" he said, trying to sound innocent.

"Why should I?" Shizuo was looking right at izaya when he said it.

"Because I'm bored and you're so much fun to mess with~ ! Isn't that a good enough reason ?" he said, smirk still present on his face.

"Entertain yourself." Shizuo was standing up and ready to leave.

Izaya started walking as well as he walked right beside Shizou. "But it's so hard to figure out what to do~ !" he said, smirking. He was already having fun. Why stop ?

Shizuo just ignored him and went to a sushi bar.

Izaya could clearly tell that he was being ignored, but kept following with a smile.

Shizuo kept ignoring him and went a little futher until he was by an alley way, he then pulled Izaya with him into the alley.

Izaya blinked and was actually really surprised by Shizou's action.

Shizuo pushed Izaya against a wall and placed his mouth ontop of Izaya's.

Izaya's eyes widened a bit while what is happening progresses through his mind and flushed a bit. The surprise switched over to amusement and he smirked against the Shizou's lips as he kissed back.

Shizuo licked Izaya's bottom lip for entrance. He snaked his arms around Izaya's waist.

Izaya, still smirking into the kiss, slowly opened his mouth for the other and linked his arms around Shizou's neck.

Shizuo pulled away. "Was that amusing enough for you?" Shizuo asked and stared Izaya right in the eyes.

Izaya smirked, his hands still linked around the other's neck and looked up at the other with half opened eyes. ''Amusing, yes~ But enough.. Nope~ !'' he said and gave a close-eyed smile.

Shizuo smiled and lifted Izaya over his shoulder and walked to his home.

He blinked and looked at Shizou while still being carried over his shoulder. ''... You know I can walk by myself, Shizou~ !''

Shizuo ignored him and smacked his ass

and ignored him

Izaya stiffened at the smack and flushed up again. ''... So, you're gonna be like that ?'' he said and smacked Shizou's ass back with a grin on his face.

Shizuo jumped a little and growled and pulled izaya so that Izaya was sitting on his belly and he lowered his head to Izaya's neck.

Izaya blinked, his playful grin still present as he kept his eyes on Shizou.

Shizuo brought his hands to Izaya's ass and groped it and started to nibble on his neck.

Izaya stiffened again and gasped as he felt the grope and the nibbles on his neck. This could really get fun indeed.

"Giving up?" Shizuo asked and looked at Izaya.

''You should already know that I won't give up, right~ ?'' he said and smirked.

Shizuo smirked and pulled out his keys to the door and kicked it open and close. He placed Izaya on the couch and howerd over him.

Izaya looked up at Shizou with half-opened eyes and a grin on his face as his hands reached up to play with the hair in his neck.

Shizuo smirked and pulled of Izaya's jacket and t-shirt and started to play with his nipples

Izaya closed his eyes and shivered from the ministration as he tried to keep his breath even.

Shizuo looked up at Izaya and

pushed himself futher down to he was at the level with Izaya's crotch and licked his groin through his pants.

''...hnngh~..'' He couldn't keep the moan in as he looked down at Shizou with half-opened lust-filled eyes and a smile on his face.

Shizuo started to suck hard and loved the sound Izaya made. He slowly unbottend Izaya's pants.

Izaya slowly leaned up on his elbows to continue watching Shizou. His face was still a little flushed and his eyes filled with lust.

Shizuo slowly pulled Izaya's pants down and came back up for a passionate kiss. He slowly worked on Izaya's pants.

Izaya kissed back just as passionate as he lifted himself some to make it easier for Shizou in his task.

Shizuo went to Izaya's neck and now he had pulled Izaya's pants off and now he rubbed their groins together.

Izaya moaned loudly as he felt the friction between then and held onto Shizou's shoulders. ''Hnnn~ S-shizou~ !''

Shizuo licked his way down to Izaya's boxers and played with the waistband. "You want these of Iz-a-ya-chan?"

Izaya blushed a little brighter at the nickname, but nodded. ''Mhm~'' he said and smirked. Shizuo smirked and pulled Izaya flushed against himself and started to kiss, suck and nibble on his neck. He sucked on a spot hard to create a mark that Izaya belonged to him and no one else.

Izaya let out small moans as he felt Shizou suck o his neck and his fingers combed through Shizou's hair. He was starting to feel so good !

Shizuo smiled and layed Izaya down again and started to caress Izaya's little problem between his legs and painfully slow dragged his boxers down.

Izaya got a better hold of Shizou's hair and gave out a loud moan. ''... S-stop teasing a-ah-lready... !''

"Why? I kinda like the noises you make when i teas you." Shizuo said with playfulness in his voice.

''... hnngh.. '' he pulled a little bit harder on Shizou's hair. ''..B-but for me it's kinda annoying~.. !'' he said and tried to glare at the other with a smirk on his face, sweat already starting to cover his skin.

"Alright I'll stop teasing you for now." Shizuo said while pulling Izaya's boxers off. Shizuo then stood up from the couch and started to strip of his clothes.

Izaya gave a small and quiet sigh and couldn't help but stare at the other as he started to take off his clothes. Damn, Shizou looked good... !

Shizuo was down to his boxers before he went to the chair besides the couch and picked up a scarf to tie around Izaya's eyes so he could suprise him with something.

Izaya blinked behind the scarf that was tied over his eyes and started to wonder what Shizou was up to, but the smirk on his face never left. ''What are you up to, Shizou~?''

"I'm just giving you a suprise." shizuo then walked into the kitchen to get the treat. Well it was atleast a treat for him.

Izaya sat there, trying to listen to what Shizou were doing and he think he heard something come from the kitchen ? Well... At least it sounded like a kitchen 'cause he heard cup-board-doors open and close. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit excited.

Shizuo took out a lollipop from the box that was standing on the counter and unwrapped it and started to suck on it to make it a little warmer for Izaya.

Izaya tried to listen some more and thought he heard something.. Unwrap ? He almost just felt like taking off the blindfolds and see what he was up to, but.. He would keep his control in check for a while more.

Shizuo walked out to the living room and went up behind Izaya and took both his hands and pulled him over his shoulder.

'' ... ''

Izaya blinked again behind the blindfold. WHAT, was Shizou up to ? ''S-shizou.. What are you doing~?''

Shizuo said nothing and went straight to the bedroom and put Izaya down on the bed and went to his desk and pulled out some handcuffs and cuffed Izaya to the bed.

Izaya didn't notice that he was handcuffed until he heard the click and as he tried to move his hands but they wouldn't move. ''... Y-you handcuffed me~?... Now that's kinky.. !'' he said while he smirked.

Shizuo ignored it and went straight to Izaya's crotch and took the lollipop out of his mouth and played with both the lollipop and Izaya's crotch he pushed the lollipop into the slit.

Izaya shrieked. Yes, shrieked as he felt the coldness in his crotch and moaned loudly as he ached his back. What was it that Shizou had ? ''Hmmmnnn~.. S-shizou.. W-whu is t-that~.. !'' he said as his face flushed up.

"Hmm. It's a lollipop." Shizuo went back to play after he had said that.

Izaya could feel several shivers roll down his spine and all the say down to his toes. ''... I-it's.. C-cold~ !''

"And i thought i had warmed it up. Maybe if i do this." Then Shizuo leaned down and started to suck.

''..H-hnnngaaah~~...'' Izaya moaned loudly as he felt Shizou's mouth on him and sucking. ''... S-shizouuu~..''

"Hmmmm." Shizuo hummed and sucked while his hands went up to play with Izaya's nipples.

''H-hmmmnn~~...'' Izaya ached his back forwards from all the pleasure and let out small moans and pants.

Shizuo continue to suck and play with the lollipop until he took the lollipop away and placed it at Izaya's entrance.

Izaya gasped as he felt the lollipop at his entrance and panted heavily. ''... S-shizou.. W-what are you doing~.. ?'' he asked with a flushed face and half lidded eyes behind the blindfold.

"I'm stretching you." Shizuo said and went back to the task infront of him.

Izaya tried his best to keep his moans in and bit down on his bottom-lip to do so. ''...~''

Shizuo leaned up to Izaya and put the lollipop in his mouth and pulled the scarf of his eyes.

''...'' Izaya blinked several times to re-adjust to the light in the room and looked up at Shizou, his sight still a little blurred and blush present on his face.

Shizuo then leaned over so he could get to the cuffs when they were in reach he broke them of Izaya's wrist.

Izaya heard and felt the handcuffs loosen and he took that chance and tackled Shizou so that he was the one on top now, smirking. He quickly leaned down and started to kiss, suck and bite down Shizou's neck as well to leave a mark of his own.

"My aren't you eager." Shizuo chuckled a little and let Izaya lead for now.

Izaya found a spot he liked and bit hard down and sucked and licked it afterwards. Ouuh, there would be a mark after him and he leaned up again to look down at Shizou. ''I'm just going to pleasure you like you did to me, Shizou-chan ~ !'' he said with a smirk on his face.

"Hm, go right ahead I'm not stopping you." Shizuo said and layed back and enjoyed the pleasure Izaya was giving him.

Izaya kept the smirk on his face as he leaned down and started to kiss and lick his way down Shizou's chest and found his way to one of his nipples to start nibbling on while his hands wandered down towards his pants.

Shizuo moaned through his lips and bucked his hips.

Izaya leaned up again to look down at Shizou. ''And who's the eager one now, Shizou-chan ~ !'' he said while he started to rub his hand up and down on the building bulge in the other's pants.

"Mmm. I'm sorry but if you keep doing that I might take you before I prepare you." Shizuo got out while leting small moans come out. "And if you're naughty I just have to punish you iz-a-ya-chan." Shizuo said while keeping himself from moaning.

Izaya blinked, smirk still present on his face. ''Then, I guess punishment is in order..'' he leaned down to his ear and whispered. ''...Don't you think~ ?'' he said before he started to bite and suck at his ear-lobe while the hand on Shizou's pants started to play with the zipper.

Shizuo just enjoyed the pleasure and let Izaya have the lead for a while. Then he put three fingers in his own mouth and sucked.

He went from sucking on his ear, to leave a trail with small butterfly-kisses down Shizou's jawline and found his collar-bone and started to bite down there instead. His hand had already managed to open the zipper and was now trying to find it's way down his boxers.

Shizuo moaned and pulled the fingers out and trailed a lazy pattern on Izaya's back till he was by Izaya's entrance.

Izaya blinked and gasped as he felt Shizou's fingers at his entrance as he started to stroke his already hard member with his hand.

Shizuo then pushed one finger in and waited a little till Izaya had adjust to the feeling of having a finger there.

Izaya closed his eyes as he felt the finger intrude his hole and tried to wiggle a little to get comfortable while he kept stroking Shizou. ''Hmmnnn~ ''

Shizuo then pushed in the second finger and started to thrust them in and out of Izaya's tight heat.

Izaya ached his back a bit let out a soft moan as he tried to keep a steady phase with his hand that still tried to stroke Shizou.

Shizuo then started to scissoring his fingers and looking for his sweet spot.

Izaya suddenly moaned out loud, ached his back, retracted his hand from Shizou's boxers to hold himself up by leaning his hands down onto the bed. ''... S-shizouuu~~...!''

"Heh found it." Shizuo said while thrusting his fingers at the same spot for a while.

Izaya leaned more down with his ass still raised as he moaned each time those fingers found their way to his prostate each time the thrusted in.

Shizuo pulled out his fingers and pulled his pants and boxers in one move and pulled out lube from the drawer.

Izaya looked down at Shizou with half lidded eyes that was hazed over with lust. If Shizou didn't hurry up soon, he'd have to do it himself...

Shizuo pulled the lube up to his other hand just to irritate Izaya. He then played with the cape of the top.

Izaya felt his patience run out as he gripped the lube, poured some into his hand and started to stroke Shizou again, in a slow phase just be an asshole.

Shizuo took Izaya's wrists and pinned him to the bed and lined himself up at his entrance. "You ready?"

Izaya only smirked back up to Shizou with his half lidded, lust filled eyes. ''I'm always ready~ !'' he almost whispered.

Shizuo slammed his hips forward fast.

Izaya leaned his head back and moaned loudly as he felt Shizou hit his prostate dead on at the first thrust. ''H-hngaaaaah~... S-shi-zou ~.. !''

Shizuo waited till Izaya had adjust to him.

Izaya tried to catch the breath he obviously lost when he got overwhelmed with pleasure. He then moved his hips to tell Shizou to start moving already.

Shizuo then pulled his hips back and slammed them back in.

Izaya grabbed a hold of the blanket underneath him as he once again got pushed into the mattress and moaned loudly.

Shizuo snaked one arm between them and started to stroke Izaya.

Izaya started to moan even louder and clinged to Shizou's neck. ''...D-don't d-AH-do it y-yet... I'Ill c-come~... !'' he said and gasped as he hit his sweet spot again.

Shizuo pulled Izaya into a passionate kiss.

Izaya kissed back and let out muffled moans.

Shizuo Thrusted in even faster and harder and he broke the kiss. He leaned his head to Izaya's neck to start suck and nibble on it.

Izaya leaned up and bit down into Shizou's neck to keep his moans inside.

Shizuo then stroked Izaya with the tempo of the thrusts.

Izaya bit down so hard that he drew blood from Shizou's shoulder and moaned loudly against his neck.

Shizuo bit down on Izaya's neck.

Izaya ached his back. ''S-shizou~... I-I'm gonna come~ !''

"Then come for me Iz-a-ya-chan" Shizuo said and thrusted in harderand faster.

That was the last thing that sent Izaya into a moment of bliss as he came over both his and Shizou's stomach. ''S-SHIZOOOUUUU~~ !''

Shizuo came with one more thrust "Izaya." He groaned and bit down on Izaya's neck and licked it afterwards in apology.

Izaya laid there, trying to catch his breath with a tired smile on his face. ''N-now this.. Was entertainment~ !'' he said and poked the mark he made on Shizou.

"Hehe. Yeah it was and now your mine and I'm not letting you go." Shizuo said and held onto Izaya and snuggled Izaya's neck.

Izaya blinked then smirked as he hugged around Shizou. ''Then we're two I guess~ !''

Shizuo smiled and snuggled into Izaya's stomach snd kissed it.

Izaya gasped and laughed a little 'cause it tickled when he felt Shizou's hair.

"So i see your tickelish." shizuo said and started to tickle Izaya.

Izaya shrieked and started laughing. ''N-noooo~~~ S-st-top t-that.. !''he said between the laughter and tried to wiggle away.

"What if i don't want to?" Shizuo said and hugged Izaya from behind.

Izaya looked back at Shizou, catching his breath. ''... T-then i'll have to make you stop~ !'' he said and tried to tickle Shizou back.

"Then I gotta counter that with something else then." After he had said that he pulled Izaya for a passionate kiss.

Izaya smirked and kissed back as he sneaked his hands around Shizou's waist.

Shizuo laid back and let Izaya take the lead. He liked it when Izaya took the lead.

Izaya were now on top and took advantage of that as he started to kiss back more roughly and nibbled at Shizou's bottom-lip.

Shizuo let a moan into the kiss and put his hands over Izaya's ass and held them there.

Izaya continued to nibble on Shizou's lips and eventually started to feel up the other's chest.

"Hmm." Shizuo hummed and let Izaya do whatever he wanted to do.

Izaya smirked against the kiss and got the handcuffs again and quickly fastened Shizou's hands to the bed. ''Time for revenge, Shi-zou-chan~ !'' he said and grinned down at the other.

Shizuo let him do it so he could be happy. He raised his leg and rubbed Izaya's problem.

Izaya moaned and lightly glared down at the other with a blush on his face. ''That was kinda mean, Shizou-chan~ !'' he said as his hand slided down his chest.

"Why?" Shizuo smirked.

'''cause I wasn't ready~ !'' he said, still smirking as his hand slided even more downwards.

"Hmm and you are now?" Shizuo still had a smirk on his face.

Izaya blinked, smirk still in place. ''That depends~ !'' he said and his hand stopped over Shizou's stomach.

Shizuo hummed and concentrated on the cuffs and tried to break them.

Izaya then started to slide his way more down his stomach and stroke over his hip trying to tease him. Smirk in place on his face as he looked down at Shizou.

Shizuo broke the cuffs and pulled Izaya into a kiss.

Izaya had almost forgotten how strong Shizuo could be and got startled at first, but kissed back.

Shizuo smirked and snaked his arms around Izaya's waist and moved his head to Izaya's neck.

''Whut you up to now, Shizuo-chan~ ?''

Izaya, with his smirk still in place, held his arms around Shizou's torso.

"Hmm Loving you." Shizuo said and kissed Izaya's neck.

Izaya smiled and closed his eyes as he felt Shizou's lips on his neck.

Shizuo started to lick Izaya's neck like a cat and one of his hands played with Izaya's nipples.

Izaya let out as quiet moan as he kept his eyes closed.

Shizuo smiled and went to Izaya's ear. " Iz-a-ya-chan i want you to ride me." Shizuo whisperd with lust in his voice and started to suck on Izaya's earlobe.

''Ouuh~ So that's whut you want, Shizou-chan~ ?'' he asked with a teasing tone in his voice and smirk on his face.

"And you'r the only one who can give it to me." Shizuo said with even more lust in his voice and started to suck and lick th earlobe.

Izaya lightly moaned and tried to manage a smirk as he leaned back and looked down at Shizou. ''Then~ I guess there only is in place that I fulfill your need, Shi-zou-chan~ !'' he said and placed himself not far from Shizou's member.

Shizuo smirked and placed his hands on Izaya's waist.

Izaya lifted himself a little and positioned himself right over Shizou's length and quickly sat down so Shizou was all the way in and moaned loudly while his hands rested onto Shizou's chest.

"You're so tight Izaya." shizuo said and almost lost control over his body.

''Hngh~... I k-know you love i-it~ !'' he said as he tried to get back up and then slammed back down and moaned even louder as Shizou hit his sweet-spot dead on.

"You're right, i love it, but i love you even more." Shizuo said and started to play with Izaya's length.

Izaya closed his eyes tightly and moaned as he continued to lift himself back up and then right down again.

Shizuo snaked his other hand up to Izaya's nipples and played with them.

Izaya sat upright with his hands on the sides eyes closed and moaning. ''S-shizou~...''

Shizuo thrusted his hips upward at the same time Izaya sat down.

Izaya's eyes shot open as he almost screamed. ''S-shi-AAAAAAH~~ ''

When Shizou had thrusted his hips up he had hit Izaya's sweet spot so hard it almost made him come right there and then.

Shizuo smirked and continued what he was doing to Izaya.

Izaya kept moaning and leaned forwards to lean his hands onto Shizou's stomach for support.

"Izaya." Shizuo said to make Izaya look at him.

Izaya slowly raised his head, face flushed, as he looked down at Shizou. ''M-mhm~.. ?''

Shizuo then took the opportunity to kiss Izaya passionate and rough.

Izaya closed his eyes and kissed back still trying his best to keep up the tempo ans rhythm.

Shizuo then switched their postion and slammed his hips hard and fast into Izaya and his hands still played with Izaya's length and his nipples.

Izaya were now moaning loudly and linked his hands around Shizou's neck for support as he started to get close to the climax.

Shizuo took his hand of Izaya's nipple and reached for something he had hide under the pillows and placed it at Izaya's length and turned the vibration on.

''... H-hnnnngggghhhhhhhh~~~... !''

Izaya's eyes closed tightly as his back ached forwards so his body was tightly against Shizou's. He were soooo close...

Shizuo then started to thrust even faster and a little harder.

That was all the was needed for Izaya to fall over the brick and hugged Shizou close to him as he came. ''S-shizouuuu~~...''

"What do you want Iz-a-ya-chan?" Shizuo said and started to play With Izaya's nipples again.

Izaya frowned up at the other while he panted. ''... S-stop the t-t-teasing already~.. !''

Shizuo then picked up the pace and strength in his thrusts and pulled the ring of Izaya's length and started to pump him at the same tempo as his thrusts.

Izaya leaned in against Shizou's neck and moaned loudly and bit down on his nick as he came.

Shizuo came after a few more thrust and bit down on Izaya's shoulder and colapsed ontop of Izaya.

Izaya kept his eyes closed as he tried to re-gain his breath with a small, tired smile on his face.

Shizuo rolled of Izaya and layed besides Izaya and pulled Izaya to his chest and pulled the covers over them.

Izaya leaned his head to the other's chest as he started to dooze off into slumber.

Shizuo followed not long after with a smile on his face.

Not long after, Izaya was fast asleep with his arms around the other.


End file.
